youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TVFilthyFrank
George Kusunoki-Miller (born: ), better known online as FilthyFrank, is a Japanese-Australian YouTuber, and former comedian. He is now a musician going by the name Joji. YouTube Career Miller's true start as an entertainer began on his second YouTube channel, now defunct, that consists of music videos, rants, ukulele performances and "The Filthy Frank Show", with most of the main characters played by Miller, including the titular character Filthy Frank, 'a persona who is described as the anti-vlogger of YouTube. Miller first created the Filthy Frank character during his time on his 'DizastaMusic '''YouTube channel, which started gaining popularity in August 2011. In 2013, Miller also began producing surreal comedy hip hop music under the name '''Pink Guy, who is of one of his many personas, with his discography spanning two full-length albums and an extended play. On 15 August 2014, Miller uploaded a video, announcing that he would not be posting any more video content onto the DizastaMusic channel, under the risk of losing the channel due to the numerous copyright and community strikes it received. Miller is known for starting the meme called Harlem Shake, which features a clip of one person dancing as the song Harlem Shake plays, then cutting to a clip of multiple people dancing in the same room after the beat drops. The viral trend also helped the song atop the Billboard Hot 100, and was responsible for Billboard's decision to factor in YouTube views towards chart position. Filthy Frank's videos were known to push the extremes of YouTube, with such videos as "VOMIT CAKE", "WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST", and "RAT CHEF". He also has a secondary channel called TooDamnFilthy and his own unofficial wiki. FilthyFrank often collaborated with fellow YouTubers and friends iDubbbz and maxmoefoe. On 27 September 2017, Miller announced the release of his first book, titled Francis of the Filth, the same year he decided to retire from being Filthy Frank, thus ending his comedic career on YouTube. On December 29, 2017, he released a statement on Twitter explaining why he has decided to do so, and henceforth his music career began. Early Life George Miller was born in Osaka, Japan and attended the Canadian Academy, where he graduated in the year 2012. Not much is known about his personal life, as he attempts to maintain his privacy. In his video uploaded to the DizastaMusic channel on May 3, 2014, titled "FILTHY FRANK EXPOSES HIMSELF???", he breaks character and reveals that he is a college student in Brooklyn, New York, and he doesn't want to reveal personal information for fear of not being able to get a job later on due to the nature of his show. He also explains his struggles with his health, such as his seizures when stressed, caused by an unspecified illness and states that he must slow down on the show for his own well being. Retirement On December 29th 2017, Miller officially announced in a tweet on his character's account that he's done with his online persona as Filthy Frank. He stated the following reasons for this being: #'Health problems' − Miller has damaged throat tissue (which is actually ironic, seeming his character claims to get throat cancer and doing the voice impression actually led to similar damage), and gets seizures from impersonating all of his characters. #'Lack of interest' − He no longer enjoys producing comedy, and wants to pursue a career in music. This has been said numerous times before but most of his fans seemingly didn't care about George's personal life. The majority of his fanbase respected his decisions, but still mourns Filthy Frank's retirement. Miller's career has now completely moved on to music. Nowadays, he goes by the stage name Joji, and makes songs about heartache and various other things. His music has been described as a mix between R&B and trip-hop. Trivia * He went to college in New York. * Despite FilthyFrank's videos appearing to be mostly random, there's a story connecting most of them. However, it's not obvious and in order to get the story, viewers would have to watch them in a certain order and pay attention to the events in each video. * An official book based on the Filthy Frank show written by Miller himself was released in late 2017 around the time he retired, and was the main focus of his last video. It isn't known whether the book is canon to the FilthyFrank lore, as it contradicts events that happened in the videos. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers. August 15, 2015 *2 million subscribers. March 19, 2016 *3 million subscribers. August 18, 2016 *4 million subscribers. December 31, 2016 *5 million subscribers. July 25, 2017 *6 million subscribers. October 6, 2018 Gallery Filthy.jpg George.png|George's appearance FilthyFrank.jpeg Dbbf7159526670da22771ae6f70c5f29.jpg GeorgeMiller.png In Tongues Joji.png|In Tongues (EP) − 2017 Filthyfrank.jpg|Filthy Frank's Appearance Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers